First Meetings
by D'MoNiQ
Summary: A collection of drabbles concerning the first meetings between Hariel the Black / Celahir and the various characters of LOTR/Silmarillion/The Hobbit. Chapter 9: Ossë
1. Contempt

A collection of drabbles where various characters from Middle Earth and the Undying Lands meets our beloved Hariel. Some feel awe, some lust, some joy and some envy. Posted here because it has little to do with the 'Reset' storyline but I couldn't help myself. ^_________~ Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think.

P.S. - Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

**Melkor/Morgoth - Contempt**

When Vala Melkor first approached Maia Ossë for the sea spirit's assistance, he laid eyes upon a youthful Maia he knew to be of service to Namo.

The hooded spirit only lifted his head slightly when the corrupted Power approached the two Maiar. Then he turned away, as if dismissing the Vala and nodded to the other Maia before disappearing in a swirl of black robes.

Melkor felt a surge of irritation and anger from the lack of respect the lowly Maia was showing him. However, he was also unable to curb the tiny tendril of curiousity.

He had never seen the petite Maia without his hood before except from afar, often with his Power, Mandos or the Vala Vaire.

But Melkor brushed off those thoughts and stifled his curiousity for he had more important matters to attend to.

--------------------

Ever since his reincarnation, Hariel had never hated anyone as much as this dark lord.

Indeed, the title was inexplicably appropriate for this Vala Melkor, who desired nothing but strife and despair.

Hariel held nothing but contempt for this creature that was called one of the Powers. This being that reminded him so much of the bane of his previous existence, with his lust for power and desire for dominance over the Arda.

Mandos or Vala Namo, his beloved mentor and Lord, bid him patience whenever the power catches sight of the Maia's glare towards the bringer of discord. But Hariel could not bring himself to feel anything but contempt for this ungrateful tainted creature.

--------------------

Melkor cursed Ilúvatar and all the beings of his creations. He cursed them as the inevitable end drew closer. He knew now that he could no longer escape the fate that awaited him. He knew the moment Death appeared beside him and could not be dispelled.

The silent Maia only stood and waited as the fallen Vala raged like a cornered prey. In desperation, the Dark Lord attempted to persuade the black-clad spirit to join him but Death remained quiet until at last, the diminuitive Maia lifted his hand to pull his black hood down.

All Vala Melkor saw within the last few moments of his existence was the fair countenance of Death.

And then, nothing.


	2. Awe

This is in line with the 3rd chapter of 'Reset' where Elrond meets Harry for the first time.

**

* * *

**

**Gil-galad - Awe**

The High-King had expected many to fall in their quest to defeat the evil that loomed within Arda. Even himself.

He did not, however expect this fair creature to be the Hailer of Doom.

When the beautiful Maia came for him, he could not stop himself from expressing his surprise and wonder.

"Are you Death?" he asked softly, awe thick in his voice.

The dark-haired being reached out to lead the High King away and the silk black robes that the petite Maia wore softly and soothingly brushed against his skin where their hands were joined. Then, he nodded with a gentle smile, emerald eyes brilliant and captivating to his own. The High-King felt like a little child cuddled within his mother's bosom as warmth gathered within his chest.

Such brilliance! Who would have known that Death was so beautiful!

"Come. The Hall of Mandos awaits."

And he willingly followed Death.


	3. Joy

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

**Beorn - Joy**

They met under a peculiar circumstance, under a peculiarly gnarled tree.

The shapeshifter Beorn received news from his animals of an injured deer lying under a twisted willow tree and hastened to find the poor frightened creature.

But he wasn't the first to get there.

Hovering over the wide-eyed stag was a small being clad in all black. The petite being was calming the trembling deer with soft reassurances while one hand gently examined the wound.

Beorn wanted to rush in and rescue the poor creature but curiousity held him still. He watched in silence when the black-clad youth leaned down further and begin singing in a soft voice. The injured deer stopped quaking and leaned into the soft soothing touches bestowed upon it.

Beorn realised suddenly what this child-like being was as the small white hand above the wound begin to glow slightly.

A wizard! Just like Radagast the Brown!

The black-clad wizard smiled gently, pale hand shifting to examine the now wound-free pelt. The deer jumped to its feet estatically and nuzzled the pale istari. A soft melodic laughter rang through the woods.

Then, the petite istari lifted his dark head and emerald green eyes caught the shapeshifter's.

In that instant, Beorn understood the love that this child-like wizard held for all things alive.

**End**


	4. Curiosity

A collection of drabbles where various characters from Middle Earth and the Undying Lands meets our beloved Hariel. Some feel awe, some lust, some joy and some envy. Posted here because it has little to do with the 'Reset' storyline but I couldn't help myself. ^_________~ Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think.

P.S. - Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

**Thranduil - Curiousity**

It was amidst a hunting expedition when the Elvenking first set eyes on Hariel the Black.

He had received reports of a new arrival amongst the rank of the istari a few years back but had not yet met the notoriously beautiful but reclusive wizard.

Such a surprise it was to receive rumours of the black wizard's beauty for the istari were known to be wise elders, even if the black wizard had joined their ranks much later. King Thranduil of Mirkwood thought nothing of the rumours though, as Silvan elves hardly ever encounter the istari, for seldom would they set foot upon these dark woods.

Unless, of course, if they had business to accomplish.

That day, when the expedition burst upon the clearing, a slim figure clad in black stood in the midst of clicking spiders. Upon seeing this unlikely scene, the wood-elves halted and the Elvenking signalled for his subjects to wait and watch.

After a moment of silence, the diminutive being, whose long black hair curtained his features despite having half turned towards the newcomers, dismissed the elves in favour of confronting the arachnids.

"I ask you again," a low alto voice sounded, evidently from the black haired being in the middle of the spider-infested clearing. "Where is the Necromancer now?"

His voice was soft but clear and his words were slow and deliberate with a tone that immediately indicated danger to all those present.

It was then that the wood elves realised that the arachnids were actually clicking their pincers in fear and not excitement.

The black-clad figure lifted his hand. In it, an ebony staff gleamed darkly and omniously.

"No! No! Great wizard! Have mercy!" the great spiders echoed simultaneously, trembling most piteously. It would have been an amusing sight if not for the fact that they, all of them in the clearing, could easily feel the istar's suffocating aura.

"Then, speak."

"We do not know, great wizard! Please spare us!'

Silence loomed for a moment. Then:

"You lie."

As if a death sentence had descended, the soft words sent the arachnids into a great frenzy.

"Have mercy! Have mercy!" they tittered.

"He is hiding in Dol Guldur then," the black wizard uttered to himself, blatantly ignoring the swinging spiders above, far larger than himself. The spiders were now trembling with fear, yet their blood was filled with adrenaline from the power that the istar was projecting.

The Elvenking continued to watch and when the waif-like wizard turned, felt his heart leap within his chest as evergreen eyes settled upon his expedition. Dazedly, he heard many gasps from the lips of his kin.

Certainly, this was the famed Black Wizard for who else could this dark beauty be.

But why was the istari searching for the Necromancer?

The golden-haired monarch opened his mouth to ask the dark-haired wizard when one of the spiders swung down and poised to strike the petite wizard with its poisonous fangs. Many of the elves present, including the Elvenking himself, cried out in warning.

However, before the arachnid could touch the istar, the ebony staff the wizard held struck the ground and a web of white fire burst forth, consuming every arachnid in it's path. The black wizard stood in the midst of the fiery flames, completely unharmed and nonchalant to the wretched cries of the spiders. Then, the emerald eyes that had captured many a-hearts closed and the istar turned away, striding quite purposefully towards the opposite direction.

Neither the Elvenking nor his kin could stop the wizard, for the white flames separated the expedition and the black-clad istari. Not long after, the wizard disappeared from their gazes and the white fire, that consumed the great spiders ebbed.

Questions echoed within the minds of the wood elves as they stared around the pristine clearing. Nothing was left of the arachnids nor their webs, yet the trees were untouched. It was as if the pale fire had cleansed the clearing of the dark, demented descendants of Shelob.

A single question echoed within their minds: Who was the black wizard?

**End**

Originally, I wasn't going to post this part first but I decided that it would be less hassle to post one at a time rather than to wait and post all at one shot.

These stories come in conjunction with 'Reset', which may have parts referring to the stories here from time to time.

With that said, pls enjoy ^^ and review. Thks.


	5. Lust

P.S. - Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

**Denethor - Lust**

The first and the last time the Steward of Gondor laid eyes on the fey wizard, he knew he could want no other.

The petite wizard arrived in a black stallion like a omnious herald. The only reason the then-hooded istari was not stopped was because the guards recognised the black wizard's companion.

Gandalf the Grey introduced his black-hooded companion to the steward briefly before asking permission to use his library, then stormed off without another word.

The black wizard pulled down his hood and dazzled the steward with his brilliant forest gaze. Then, he followed after his kin without a word to the steward. Such insolence would have offended the current Ruler of Gondor, that was if Denethor had not been overwhelmed by the young wizard's bewitching looks. The Black wizard, however, looked not at him even once after the initial encounter.

That night, the dark-haired istari came to him in his dream.

In it, the fey being would tease him with his pale pale skin, pleasure wrought upon that fair face and Denethor would find himself unable to deny this creature anything, even the throne to Gondor. But, at the first light of dawn, the dream would vanish along with the disappearance of Tilion from the sky.

More than once, the man would find himself haunting the library where the two istari were researching desperately for an answer to a question only the two of them knew. The fey immortal would be sitting beside the elderly wizard, answering the grey-clad wizard without even opening his enthralling eyes.

Despite his greatest effort, Denethor found himself unable to stop from wanting this unobtainable being.

Every night he would continue to dream with deep longing to possess the dark-haired immortal who is within his domain but out of his reach.

Five days after his arrival, without a word, nor even a glance at the monarch, as if his existence were insignificant, the black wizard left with haste.

But still, in Denethor's dreams he continued returning, tormenting the steward with his fair features, pink lips and everlasting green eyes.

In the morning, when dreams have yet to fade but consciousness hailed, Denethor would weep in pain from his unrequited desire, hating the very creature that he wanted with his entire being.


	6. Desire

A collection of drabbles where various characters from Middle Earth and the Undying Lands meets our beloved Hariel. Some feel awe, some lust, some joy and some envy. Posted here because it has little to do with the 'Reset' storyline but I couldn't help myself. ^_________~ Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think.

P.S. - Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

**Sauron - Desire**

Hariel or Celahir remembered Sauron clearly from when the other Maia was still serving under Vala Aulë. Like all Maiar, his countenance was fair with hair nearly as dark as his own. However, to Harry, his outer appearance meant nothing.

Normally, Hariel would barely remember other Maiar with exception to those he came in contact with frequently. However, the memory of this Maia remained with him for a long time, not only because of the blatant desire that sparkled within the other's eyes whenever they settled on him, but also because of the feeling that this fellow spirit inspired within him.

Just as Melkor reminded Hariel of the Dark Lord whose name he could no longer remember, Sauron reminded Hariel of the younger incarnation of said Dark Lord, intelligent and cunning, beautiful and deceiving.

Hariel did well to avoid the other Maia, loathing the dark emotions that bubbled from within him whenever he laid eyes on the other.

However, the Maia of Aulë did not seem to heed the dismissals that Hariel was boldly displaying.

------------------------

Beauty was never lacking in the Land of Aman but one such as Celahir, the fey Death, was rare to say the least.

Indeed, the child-like Maia was as fair as any of the Maiar but he stood out from the other foolish peace-loving residents of Valinor. His deadly powers alone was enough to gain his interest. However, that was not the only thing that caught his attention.

His eyes, those beautiful emerald orbs that saw nothing but knew everything, made him desire the ebony-haired Maia as much as he wanted to be the Lord of Earth. And the more Celahir disregarded him, the more he wanted to possess the other Maia.

And he would, no matter what it took.

-----------------------

Sauron felt nothing but victorous as he surveyed his kingdom. He fingered the newly-forged ring that granted him control over all the other Rings of Power and another wave of triumph flowed through him.

Soon, all that he desired would be his.

Including the Maia that had spurned him countless of times, Celahir, who would not relinquish his hold upon the Dark Lord's psyche, continously torturing him with thoughts of the emerald-eyed spirit.

Sauron swore that the rebellious Maia would soon be within his grasp. He would make sure that the ebony-haired beauty would be by his side regardless of his willingness to do so.

Until news came to him from abroad the Seas.

Celahir had given himself to another.

His wrath knew no bounds as his hatred and jealousy for the Children of Ilúvatar grew more expansive. The ugliness of his emotions distorted him till he was no longer fair as he once was. Soon, his appearance reflected a mirror image of his malevolence, the exact likeness of what Hariel had always witnessed within his eyes.

* * *

Author's Note: Just a reminder, in Valinor, Harry or Hariel is known as Celahir just like Gandalf is actually known as Olorin and Saruman as Curunir. However, I wasn't able to find Sauron's original name if anyone know pls tell me.


	7. Sister

A collection of drabbles where various characters from Middle Earth and the Undying Lands meets our beloved Hariel. Some feel awe, some lust, some joy and some envy. Posted here because it has little to do with the 'Reset' storyline but I couldn't help myself. ^_________~ Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think.

P.S. - Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

**Melian - Sister**

"Celahir! Celahir!"

Harry stopped at the call of the melodic voice, recognising it immediately for who else could such a fair voice belonged to but the beautiful Maia Melian. He turned towards the other spirit, smiling softly at the joy glowing within the other's fair face. Harry did not stop her when, upon reaching him, she pulled down his ever present hood.

"Why do you hide your beauty?" the enchanting female Maia asked. Harry resisted from snorting at her, only raising an eyebrow at her words. The older Maia sighed gently, reaching out to sweep his shoulder-length hair away from his face.

"You are as beautiful as the night crowned with stars," the fairest Maia said in form of compliment to the disbelieving Harry.

"Maia Melian," Harry said, raising his face to the other Maia. "Is there a reason as to why you were searching for me so diligently?" he asked, almost teasingly.

"Why yes," Melian answered back, playing along with him, "I desire company for my trip to Middle Earth and I should like it if Maia Celahir would be so kind to grant me your pleasant presence."

Harry nearly snorted. Pleasant?

He wanted to say no, to deny her his 'pleasant' presence but seeing Melian's smile of joy as she awaited his answer, made him nod.

Melian's smile widen, lightening his heart slightly.

-----------------------------------------

The two wandered the forests for a while, companions only to each other though Melian was being followed by the ever melodious nightingales.

One night, Harry found Maia Melian with the Lord of the Teleri, Elwe.

They were staring with unblinking eyes at one another when Harry made his way into the clearing. Neither of the immortals realised his presence, so engrossed were they with each other's presence.

Harry tilted his head in curiousity as waves of emotions drifted from the couple. He watched them for a while longer before finally leaving, thinking that perhaps it would be better to leave them alone.

Never would he imagine that it would be centuries later before he would see Maia Melian again.

* * *

Maia Celahir is Harry aka Hariel if you've followed my other fic called 'Reset'.

Maia Melian is the wife of the Lord of the Teleri, Elwe also known as Elu Thingol. She is a beautiful Maia perpetually followed by nightangles featured in the Silmarillion. Just wanted to write a short drabble on them ^^


	8. Envy

A collection of drabbles where various characters from Middle Earth and the Undying Lands meets our beloved Hariel. Some feel awe, some lust, some joy and some envy. Posted here because it has little to do with the 'Reset' storyline but I couldn't help myself. ^_________~ Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think.

P.S. - Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

**Curunír / Saruman - Envy**

When Curunír first laid eyes on the child, he was amazed by the power the ageless, though admittedly younger being possessed.

All around him, death and destruction lingered, eagerly awaiting for his command. But the petite being seemed blind to his own powers, both literally and figuratively.

At that time, the fey Death was constantly accompanied by Olórin, who thought fondly of the smaller Maia. Curious, Curunír watched the Master of Death, whom he had previously disregarded.

The dark-haired Maia was indeed beautiful, as evident by the appreciative glances given by the other spirits and elves around them. But something so superficial did nothing for Curunír, who thought that the petite one was only beauty and nothing else. However, there was something about the waif-like being that kept his attention.

For even though he decided that the other Maia was of no importance, he could not help but think of the dark-haired Death.

So he approached him, finally surrendering to the black-clad Maia's siren call.

But the other Maia, whose name was Celahir but was called Harry by Olórin, opened his evergreen eyes, looked into his intentions and spurned him. Turned him away with a warning, that his lust for greatness would bring about his end.

--------------------------

It wasn't long after his treachery was discovered by that fool, Gandalf, that Saruman received the message bourned by a little sparrow.

On the parchment, only one word was written. One single statement that broke his heart with all its simplicity and grief.

_**'Why?'**_

For a moment, just a single instant, he regretted his decisions, his actions and his betrayal towards his own kin. Then, he remembered.

The beauty. The wisdom. The power.

Celahir. Harry.

Who would never acknowledge him.

Olórin. Gandalf.

Whose very existence chafed at his pride.

Burning in his jealousy and rage, he set Radagast's messenger aflame.

-------------------------------------

The last time Saruman laid eyes on him, pitying green eyes were all he saw before darkness engulfed him for all eternity.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Apparently, Radagast the Brown was sent to be the White Wizard's companion. Huh, what does that say about the Valar's trust in him? Too bad Radagast' attention got diverted. Though, it actually begs the question of what do they mean by 'companion'? ^_____^ perverted mind working here...

Also, it's quite easy to see Saruman's jealousy concerning Gandalf's aptitude and charisma so I wouldn't be surprised to find out if Saruman actually wanted power just to upthrone Gandalf. This is why it's so easy for me to imagine Saruman to be envious of the relationship between Harry and Gandalf even if he might not be lusting after Harry like all the others seem to be doing ^^`


	9. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: Not a thing belongs to me.**

**Ossë - Acceptance**

Maia Ossë desired little in his existence.

After all, he had little need for anything. He had his beloved wife who gave him all the love he could ever want, the freedom to roam wherever he wanted and a Power who valued his service.

So when Vala Melkor approached him with the promise for power, he was curious to say the least.

He wanted to know what the promise pertained.

So he agreed, not knowing the full repercussion of his decision.

When he finally saw the chaos that Melkor wrought upon Middle Earth because of his jealousy and greed, he was overcomed with regret and horror. Resolved to atone for his mistakes, he returned to Valinor, hoping to beg for forgiveness but the Valar, seeing his sincere repentance, generously pardoned him without penalty. Filled with shame, he returned back to his place among the Maiar.

And the first to open his arms in acceptance was Celahir, his beloved friend.

Even his wife did not forgive him so easily, angered by his involvement in the madness that was Melkor.

But Celahir readily overlooked his mistake and did not even once look at him in distrust. When Ossë asked why one day, the slight Maia answered easily: "We are all His creations and we all make mistakes. I will not judge another, for it is not my place to do so."

From then on, there was no other that Ossë loved more in his heart.

* * *

Someone once asked for a 1-shot abt Ossë, so I hope ur happy with this take. ^_____^

anyway, I'd rather think the affection that Ossë holds for Harry is but platonic so dun read so much abt that last sentence. He's a wife after all. ^^


	10. Affinity

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. **

**Galadriel - Affinity**

The Hall of Vala Namo.

Not many elves ventured this far West of the Blessed Realms to see the Hall of Death. After all, elves are immortal beings that knew not of Death. But Galadriel could not deny that she was curious. She wanted to know what was in the Hall of Awaiting, how it looked like and what the occupants in the Hall were like.

Cautiously, the beautiful elleth entered the wide golden gates that lead into the Hall but soon stopped in surprise at her findings.

The Great Hall of Mandos was completely empty except for endless rows of elegantly carved golden columns supporting beams that held yards and yards of magnificent tapestries, the weavings of Vala Vaire.

Though she should have turned back now that her curiousity had been satisfied, Galadriel found herself unable to leave, drawn inescapably to an unvoiced desire to enter further into the Hall.

She wandered then, amidst the fluttering tapestries, looking for signs of life but finding none.

_'Galadriel,'_ A soft voice whispered from behind her. She turned.

A petite being, not taller than her shoulder, stood in front of her. The Maia, for that was what he most likely was, was dressed all in black with a deep hood that sheltered the Maia's every feature except one. Deep emerald eyes that shone with all the knowledge ever known to life, eyes that could see everything within one's soul.

Galadriel knew this, for she too had this very same ability though she has never met another who possessed it too.

_'What do you seek that you should come to the everlasting Hall of Mandos?'_

The words were not spoken by lips though the golden-haired elleth could hear it clearly resonating within her mind.

_'This is where only the deceased or the punished belongs.'_

Galadriel interpreted this as the being's way of saying that she was neither and thus, did not belong here.

_'And yet, you are here.'_

_'I was curious,'_ Galadriel replied through her eyes.

The emerald eyes closed but the golden-haired elleth continued to hear his thoughts.

_'What is it that you expect to see in the Halls of Awaiting?'_ the question was asked by the petite Maia with a tilt of the head.

_'I do not know,'_ the elleth answered honestly as both mind-readers continued to survey one another. A feeling of affinity flooded her. This was someone that shared her powers. Someone that could understand her.  
And it was through that kinship that she could detect a sliver of wistfulness within the other. Of sadness. And loneliness.

_'Why is it so empty?'_ she asked, still trying

The Keeper of the Dead did not reply for a moment, then his curious answer came.

_'It is only void to those who seek for nothing.'_

Galadriel thought of his words and nodded, knowing now that she would not see anything in the Hall. Then, as she was about to leave, she decided to ask another question.

_'Why do you feel so sad?'_ she asked but was met with silence.

_'I am sad because I am alone.'_ he finally answered._ 'To be different is to be alone,'_ the ageless Maia whispered softly, looking away wistfully.

_'Yes, it maybe so,' she replied in sympathy, 'but one can never truly be alone unless one wills it so.'_

The Master of Death looked up in surprise and then nodded.

_'Yes, mayhaps you are right,'_ he whispered. Then, he was gone, leaving the white elleth alone in the empty Hall of Mandos.

A mere century later, when the Silmarils were stolen, Galadriel left with her brothers in their quest to retrieve the beloved jewels.

She thought that she would never see the child-like Maia that was like her, yet different, ever again.

But years later, they would meet again.


End file.
